The Clone Chronicles
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Izuku faced his biggest test as a hero when he battled Tomura Shigaraki in a battle at a huge oil depot, and the resulting battle caused a an explosion which Izuku's body is never found and is listed as deceased. But a year later a new villain group emerges, and many Izuku's are sighted and are causing terrorism acts, and the REAL Izuku surfaces. Feat. KING OF FIGHTERS '99
1. Explosive Prologue

**The Clone Chronicles**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**The King of Fighters **_is owned by SNK Corporation

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of detective -themed elements, a bit of sci-fi along with a mix of action, adventure and drama here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

This fic came to light when I was downloading PSP game files on the internet, where I came across a particular ISO file, which is titled **King Of Fighters 94-2003**. Immediately I downloaded it and installed it on my PSP and began playing every game. By the time I played King Of Fighters 99, a sudden idea popped into my head and studied the game's plot.

And there this gave me ideas to make a story on this and this one will use characters from Hero Academia. While it would focus on most of Class 1-A, I will also bring in some characters from the KOF universe, which will combine the elements of both KOF and Hero Academia. More on that later.

As for the main characters, **Izuku Midoriya** is the obvious choice, which I will explain later on, as he will be portrayed in a different role while retaining the elements of his series.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

C**_h. 1: _****_Bakuhatsu-tekina purorōgu_**

**Japan**.

The country that is located within East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan, Korea, India, and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After Japan's surrender at the end of World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then shifts to **Yokohama**, which is the second largest city in Japan by population, and the most populous municipality of Japan. It is the capital city of Kanagawa Prefecture. It lies on Tokyo Bay, south of Tokyo, in the Kantō region of the main island of Honshu. It is a major commercial hub of the Greater Tokyo Area.

The current area surrounded by Maita Park, the Ōoka River and the Nakamura River had been a gulf divided by a sandbar from the open sea.

Before the emergence of Quirks and the superhero society, Yokohama was bustling with life being a commercial hub, thus it is known for selling things that are trending to people, ranging from food to clothes to luxury vehicles and even the latest gadgets.

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

Though when people with Quirks became prevalent, life and business went on smoothly as usual, but then Yakuza groups began to make their presence known, doing illegal business such as drug trafficking, and soon it disrupted the daily lives of the Yokohama residents, as gang wars erupted and this resulted in gang members engaging in firefights, which claimed innocent lives in the process.

Worsening the matter are Yakuza members began hiring applicants who possess Quirks and each rival gangs became more bold, as they challenged the police and are one step ahead of them, occasionally attacking various police precincts and killing and/or maiming police officers.

When the SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE emerged in the form of pro hero **All Might** appeared, his actions steadily and gradually put a dent on the gangs in Yokohama, temporarily crippling the drug business and life at Yokohama slowly returned to normal.

However, one organization began producing means to create Nomus, and this caused Yokohama to go on notice, which after months of patience and hard work, the pro heroes eventually found the warehouse, destroy the Nomu-creating materials, and defeated some members of the **League of Villains**, which led to the defeat of **All For One**, forcing **Tomura Shigaraki** and his allies to make a hasty retreat.

In the aftermath, a few things happened which would change the lives of the society, which are:

\- Mt. Lady and Gran Torino are injured

\- Rag-Doll is forced to retire due to All For One forcibly stealing her Quirk

\- Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Eijiro Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu succeeded in rescuing Katsuki Bakugo

\- All Might is forced to use and expend his remaining Quirk which led to his retirement

\- Endeavor becomes the No. 1 hero

\- The public are starting to waiver its trust to the police and UA Academy

After a few weeks, Yokohama slowly went back to normal, though it partially caused some gangs to rethink their strategy and came up with a way to sell illegal drugs without exposing themselves, and began contacting police officials who are easily bribed, and those who are willing to protect the cartel. Through these corrupted police officials the cartel were able to smuggle shipments of illegal drugs to various clients and made a lot of money and the protectors were financially rewarded.

The cartel's leader thanked the corrupted police officials for their help, which they said it was nothing.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Don't mention it."

"Just as long as you pay us…and we will protect you."

"Just give us a reasonable amount."

"And no one will suspect you."

"You can count on us."

"We will handle the rest."

"Yeah."

With that, some factions are emboldened by the fact that All Might's true form and subsequent retirement gave them the morale to put their operations into light, and decided to take advantage of it now that there is no more threat to their illegal operation as they felt that they have nothing to fear anymore after deeming that All Might is no longer a threat to them.

Such factions like the Shie Hassaikai, **The Yakuza**, and the **Eight Precepts of Death**, which Kai Chisaki came forward, decided to expand their illegal activities and take advantage of the people's waivered feeling at the fact that All Might is no longer the SYMBOL OF PEACE.

There things went from here as Shie Hassakai went on to mass-produce Quirk-erasing bullets from an unwilling six-year old girl using constant threats, and there Chisaki attempted to form an alliance with the League of Villains, which their first encounter ended in a very sour taste.

However, amid all this, an _unseen new faction_ can be seen monitoring most parts of Japan, and appeared to be aware of the current events, such as All Might's retirement, the power struggle among the villain factions, and about UA Academy and its activities.

By then, the unseen overseer is watching the monitors, where it showed footage of Izuku Midoriya battling previous villains and the date of his battles, which showed Midoriya facing the League of Villains during the USJ incident, his battles at the Sports Festival by battling Hitoshi Shinzo and Shoto Todoroki, his battle with Hero Killer Stain. Then the footage showed Midoriya's fighting situation at the training camp forest where he narrowly defeated Muscular and other League of Villains prior to the abduction of Katsuki Bakugo.

There one of the scientists approached the unseen overseer and said that Midoriya would make a good specimen and that his Quirk can be very useful though he seemed to have some drawbacks, but it can be addressed if they get their hands on him for study. The overseer agreed and said that they should monitor him some more before agreeing to bring the boy in.

"My overseer…that boy will make a good specimen that would help us in our plans."

"…"

"His Quirk is powerful…but it has some drawbacks."

"Can that be addressed?"

"Yes. We can make some adjustments and all, but…"

"I see…for now we should observe him some more before we commence in taking him."

"Yes, my overseer."

"…"

-x-

In the months that passed, the hero society faced its biggest crisis as the newly-formed **Paranormal Liberation Front**, led by Tomura Shigaraki, launched an all-out attack on UA Academy, in which by this time, Hawks was able to provide information on a number of pro heroes that are backing the PLF. There Endeavor led some of the active pro heroes to face the PLF, and the battle was quite explosive as the battle was very intense as it led from Yokohama to Tokyo.

The battle is indeed intense as traitorous pro heroes managed to take down and injure some true pro heroes, and this prompted Class 1-A and 1-B to join the fray, and there Midoriya, aided by Bakugo and Todoroki, managed to get close and confronted Shigaraki, where he used unexplained means to increase his Quirk's power and pose a threat to the three teen heroes.

With an unexpected help form **Eri**, All Might temporarily regain his Quirk and confronted Shigaraki and urged him to stop his foolishness and explained his familial background, and though swayed at first, Shigaraki brushes them aside and proclaimed that he will destroy hero society and bring about a new world order. All Might pleaded to him but was fallen on deaf ears.

"Tomura!"

"All Might!"

"Please stop this!"

"Never!"

"It's not too late! I can help you!"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill everyone and everything!"

"Please don't do this!"

"Die!"

Shigaraki then unleashed what appeared to be a giant Nomu that possesses a Quirk that causes spontaneous human combustion, and began its attack, and to everyone's surprise, Shigaraki appeared to made a miscalculation as the giant Nomu appeared to be unable to distinguish between ally and foe, and uses its Quirk on everyone, as members of the PLF and the pro heroes were incinerated.

Within 30 minutes the Paranormal Liberation Front loses its important members and Shigaraki is left alone, and somehow he managed to regain control of the giant Nomu and ordered it to make a retreat. As All Might went after them, Midoriya, Bakugo and Todoroki followed, unwilling to let Al Might handle it by himself. Endeavor followed seeing that his son is also there.

Endeavor told his son not to go reckless and Shoto assured that he will not, as he said that he knows what he is doing and asked for his assistance, which the father and son came to an agreement on what to do, which Endeavor agreed, as he remembered that to become the new number one hero, he has to act like a cooperative player.

-x-

The scene shifts at the unseen hideout, where the overseer is monitoring the events, and saw All Might catching up to Shigaraki and noted that the battle arrived somewhere which houses a large oil depot, and there he saw Midoriya managing to grab onto Shigaraki and ended up at the oil plant as All Might, Bakugo, Todoroki and Endeavor tried to lead the giant Nomu away from the depot.

There the scientists asked if this is the time to bring in the boy, which the overseer was silent at the moment as he observes the battle, biding his time and see what Midoriya can do before he makes a decision.

"My overseer…"

"…"

"Shall we…?"

"No."

"What…?"

"Not yet."

"Are you sure?"

"I will tell you when we make our move."

After a moment, the unseen overseer told the scientists to be on standby, saying that now is not the right time yet, and said they should observe some more before he gives the signal to make their move, reasoning that at this time it is not feasible to make their presence known yet, and the scientists nodded and said that they will obey him.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it served as an introductory prologue on the events of this story, particularly taking place during the rise of the Paranormal Liberation Front, which is currently shown in the current chapters of the manga (as of chapter 246).

Parts of this chapter briefly showed the events of the season 3 anime where All Might defeated All For One, the rescue of Bakugo and somewhat skipped the events of the Provisional Hero License arc, leading to this.

While the current chapters of the Hero Academia manga is ongoing, I sort of come up with an original plot which shows that the Paranormal Liberation Front was slowly crippled due to Shigaraki's carelessness and now Shigaraki is alone with Midoriya in what appeared to be the final battle.

this chapter sort of ended in a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will answer the question on what the end result is…

The unseen organization seemed to be taking an interest in Midoriya, and have been observing him since the USJ incident, and now they are waiting for the right moment to strike while the Midoriya x Shigaraki battle reaches its climax.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will highlight the final showdown between Midoriya and Shigaraki, and story moves a bit forward as events of that battle will affect the flow of the plot as a new organization appeared behind the shadows...

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Explosive Battle X Sudden Explosion

**The Clone Chronicles**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**The King of Fighters **_is owned by SNK Corporation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story takes a turn as a huge battle is underway, but something tragic will happen as it involves Midoriya…and this would no doubt change the flow of the story…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Bakuhatsu-tekina batoru x totsuzen no bakuhatsu_**

The scene shifts at the unseen hideout, where the overseer is monitoring the events, and saw All Might catching up to Shigaraki and noted that the battle arrived somewhere which houses a large oil depot, and there he saw Midoriya managing to grab onto Shigaraki and ended up at the oil plant as All Might, Bakugo, Todoroki and Endeavor tried to lead the giant Nomu away from the depot.

There the scientists asked if this is the time to bring in the boy, which the overseer was silent at the moment as he observes the battle, biding his time and see what Midoriya can do before he makes a decision.

"Overseer…"

"…"

"Is it okay?"

"…"

"Should we use this chance to…?"

"…"

"Overseer…?"

"…"

After a moment, the unseen overseer told the scientists to be on standby, saying that now is not the right time yet, and said they should observe some more before he gives the signal to make their move, reasoning that at this time it is not feasible to make their presence known yet, and the scientists nodded and said that thy will obey him.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

The unidentified overseer watched the monitor as the scene of the battle unfolds, where he gaze at Midoriya, who is now fighting Shigaraki alone at the oil depot, which seemed to make the area a danger zone due to the combatants' strong Quirks, and the scientists are watching the scene and whispered among themselves that about the possible outcome, and wondered why the overseer is biding his time when they deem it as the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation.

"What is the overseer thinking?"

"I do not know."

"Why is he hesitating?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he…"

"This is a perfect chance. Why isn't he…?"

"Let us trust him. He knows what he is doing."

"I see."

"Yes…"

-x-

At the oil depot, All Might is using his Quirk to land strong blows that would force the giant Nomu to back away from the area, while Bakugo and Endeavor are forced to stay and watch due to their Quirks being too risky to use because it might cause a powerful explosion should the oil refinery tanks get ruptured and burst into flames, which Shoto agreeing that they cannot risk using fire-type and combustion-type Quirks as the resulting explosion would surely kill Midoriya and Shigaraki on the spot.

As the Nomu persisted in going to where Shigaraki is, Shoto uses his ice Quirk to cover the giant Nomu's eyes and somewhat blinded it, and there All Might and Endeavor uses their strengths to land several blows on the Nomu to compel it to leave the oil depot, and there Endeavor tells Shoto to go help Midoriya, and cautions him from using his fire Quirk, which Shoto nodded.

"Todoroki-shonen!"

"Sir?"

"Go and help Midoriya-shonen!"

"I see."

"Make sure not to use your fire Quirk!"

"I understand!"

"Go now!"

"I'm on it!"

The scene shifts at the center of the oil depot, where Midoriya and Shigaraki are fighting, and there the 16-year old boy is dodging Shigaraki's hands to avoid the touching Quirk that causes anything he touched to dissolve into dust. As Shigaraki gloated that his plans will succeed and that killing Midoriya will cause All Might to despair, Midoriya\s unwavering resolve kicks in and performed the Delaware Smash in full power and struck Shigaraki's face.

The blow caused Shigaraki's "hand mask" to detach from his face while absorbing the blow, and the result is that he suffered a fractured jaw and dislocated the bones on his face, causing him pain while knocked down. Midoriya then stood before the fallen Shigaraki and told him to stop this foolishness and give up, while making it clear that he will defend the people and everyone's smiles.

Shigaraki can only glare in silence due to his now-fractured jaws.

"I won't let you win!"

"…"

"You will not cause sorrow and despair to everyone!"

"…"

"You should surrender and change your ways!"

"…"

"I'll see to it that society will be peaceful as always!"

"…"

As Shoto is approaching the battlefield, he stopped when he saw the giant Nomu approaching, and this forced him to use his ice Quirk at full power and encased the giant Nomu in a giant block of ice, and there All Might and Endeavor carried the frozen Nomu and prepared to carry it away from the oil depot, with Shoto offering to assist them.

All Might then told Shoto and Bakugo to go assist Midoriya and apprehend Shigaraki so that the villain can be restrained and safely taken to prison, which the two teens nodded, but then All Might and Endeavor noticed that the Nomu is glowing, and Bakugo grinned thinking that the Nomu is trying to come up with a secret attack and he is ready to face it.

However, All Might grabbed Bakugo and Shoto and told Endeavor to fall back, saying that the Nomu is doing a kamikaze move, and he sensed that the Nomu's action is similar to the atomic bomb used by the Allied forces during World War II, and Endeavor is alarmed by this, in which they saw the Nomu beginning to glow further and can feel its heat intensity increasing.

"All Might! What's going on?"

"That Nomu is about to blow himself up!"

"What?"

"Hurry! If he explodes, the whole oil depot and plant will explode as well!"

"This can't be!"

"No time to ponder! Come on!"

"…"

"…"

By then the Nomu shone brighter and went towards the scene where Shigaraki and Midoriya are fighting, then the Nomu exploded, and the explosion resulted in the oil depot and refinery catching fire and this caused a chain reaction as the whole depot exploded in a mushroom of fire and smoke, engulfing everything in its path. All Might, Endeavor and the two teens narrowly escaped the flames of the explosion, but then All Might stopped as he realized that Midoriya and Shigaraki are still there, and this caused him to go in a fit of panic, and attempted to go back there.

However, Endeavor held him back, saying that it is dangerous as he might get his lungs weakened if there is combustion smoke there, but then Shoto and Bakugo became concerned as they feared that Midoriya might not survive the explosion and Shoto offered to use his ice Quirk to fan off the flames while Bakugo offered to find Midoriya and bring him out.

"Midoriya is there!"

"Damn! He can't die like this! We still have a score to settle!"

"Midoriya…"

"Hey, you! Use your ice Quirk and freeze those flames!"

"Got it!"

"Then I'll look for Deku! He must survive!"

"Got it!"

"Come on!"

All Might appeared conflicted and feels that he should go there alone to spare the two students the consequences of contracting smoke inhalation-type injuries, but then one of the safety committee offered to have his men use asbestos suits to go survey the area, but Shoto insisted to go along, saying his ice Quirk can neutralize the flames, and after much argument, Shoto was allowed and he and All Might are given asbestos suits to go to the flaming depot.

Using his ice Quirk, Shoto fans out most of the flames while All Might searched the wreckage to find Shigaraki and Midoriya, and he prayed that Midoriya survives the explosion, and yet he is worried that in the event that Midoriya survives, it is possible that he sustained severe injuries, and now All Might is unsure whether to ask Recovery Girl to help him.

All Might arrived at the area where Shigaraki and Midoriya are fighting, and as he searched the whole area, he found what appeared to be the dismembered remains of Shigaraki, burned beyond recognition but strangely on of his HAND MASKS is still attached to his neck.

However, All Might frantically searched for Midoriya, and spend almost 15 minutes finding him, to no avail. Shoto was silent with a shocked expression that Midoriya's body is nowhere to be found, and he refused to believe that his classmate died just like that. All Might continue his frantic search for Midoriya as he refused to accept the fact that his successor died in the line of duty.

Shoto gritted his teeth and continue to use his ice Quirk to control the flames until firefighters arrived and assisted in putting out the flames. It took firefighters almost three hours to control the blaze, and once the blaze is brought under control, Mei Hatsume was brought in to use her Quirk to search for Midoriya, and after almost 30 minutes, she sadly said that his body is not there.

Bakugo was visibly irked that his rival was believed to have been incinerated by the blast, and Shoto could not believe what he is seeing and hearing, that the boy who has become his friend apparently died from the resulting explosion.

The rest of Class 1-A arrived and are in shock upon being told by what happened, and they refused to believe that Midoriya may have been killed in the explosion even after being told that only Shigaraki's body was found.

"What?"

"That can't be…"

"No way…"

"Midoriya can't die like this!"

"Midoriya…"

"This is such a tragedy…"

"Ochaco…?"

"No…Deku…"

Firefighters and rescue workers frantically searched the area to find Midoriya, and even search dogs were brought in to find Midoriya's body through his scent, but after several hours, his body is never found, and authorities had to conclude that Midoriya is incinerated and his body was dissolved by the explosion.

Midoriya's classmates were in a state of denial and refused to believe that their classmate died just like that.

"What?"

"That can't be…"

"No way…"

"Midoriya can't die like this!"

"Midoriya…"

"This is such a tragedy…"

"Ochaco…?"

"No…Deku…"

-x-

Several days passed and authorities continued their search for Midoriya's body, and as the search is ongoing, the situation at the Midoriya house is not good, as Inko is crying non-stop and angrily blamed All Might for her son's apparent death, with her husband trying to calm her down, reasoning that, according to All Might, the giant Nomu did a kamikaze explosion at the site that caused the depot explosion, but Inko still blamed All Might for losing her son.

"You! It was your fault!"

"Mrs. Midoriya..I…"

"You promised to protect my son! Why did you let him die like that?!"

"I…I…"

"I'll sue you! I'll sue you! I'll sue UA Academy!"

"…"

"Give me back my son!"

"…"

All Might was filled with guilt and crouches down and apologized for what happened, although Shoto Aikawa tells All Might he is not at fault for what happened, and yet the tension remained as Inko cried non-stop at the thought of losing her only child.

The next days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months, yet Midoriya's body was never found, and until now he was never found in any hospitals or morgues, and soon authorities had no choice but declare Midoriya dead, and this proclamation caused intense sadness to his family and friends, and they all mourn his passing.

Uraraka was the most affected and cried deeply, with Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Ashido, Asui and Kyoka comforting her, while Iida and the other boys were saddened by this and felt that Class 1-A is not complete without Midoriya and moving on without him would be a difficult process to take.

-x-

At Nezu's office, All Might is talking to Nezu, in which he submitted his letter of resignation, reasoning that his failure to save Midoriya as the reason of his resignation, but Nezu urges him not to, saying that he is still needed here and that he is not at fault over Midoriya's death, with Aikawa and Recovery Girl agreeing, saying that there is a possibility that a new villain group is rising, and perhaps they might take advantage of the fact that Midoriya died in action.

All Might appeared dead set to resign, until Mirio Togata came and urged All Might to reconsider, saying that Midoriya would not want this to happen and that a hero should not give up on others. He told All Might that giving up by resigning would make Midoriya's passing in vain, and the former Symbol of Peace is forced to make a decision.

"Please, All Might…do not resign."

"But…"

"Midoriya died in the line of duty. I'm sure he doesn't want you to resign because of him."

"But…how can I…?"

"For Midoriya…for UA…for the future heroes. Don't give up because of that."

"Togata-shonen…"

"Trust me, sir."

"…"

In the end, All Might chose not to resign and continue his job as a teacher at UA Academy. Nezu told All Might that he and the staff will deal with the criticism from the press and he will personally talk to Inko Midoriya about her son's death.

As several months passed, life seemed to move on, for it was almost a year since the oil depot explosion, and thankfully no major villain groups appeared, and that the Paranormal Liberation Front disbanded after the arrests of its members; the pro heroes supporting the PLF were arrested and peace was slowly restored along with the public's confidence as Endeavor was able to earn the public's respect.

However, Class 1-A is still struggling at moving on as they still missed Midoriya's presence, and knew that he is one irreplaceable friend.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it served as an another introductory prologue on the venue of this story, particularly Yokohama. The battle was quite intense and in the end, Midoriya seemingly perished as his body is never found, which his family and friends are saddened by this and felt that Midoriya cannot be replaced.

All Might intend to resign from UA Academy but was talked out and in the end he chose to continue as teacher…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The story moves forward as Class 1-A and 1-B became second year students and are still struggling to move on as they are still reeling from Midoriya's death. However, an unexpected incident took place and this incident will surely shock everyone not only in japan but also at parts of the world.

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Mourning for Izuku x Unexpected Sighting

**The Clone Chronicles**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**The King of Fighters **_is owned by SNK Corporation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here UA High and the rest of Japan are reeling the apparent loss of Izuku Midoriya…which is difficult for them as they are still coping with this kind of tragedy.

However, something unexpected happened, which will shock many…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Izuku × yoki senu mokugeki no nai toshi_**

**April 2020**.

It was the start of the second year, where both Class 1-A and Class 1-B passed the previous year and they are now sophomore students as they are now going on their second year at UA Academy and while on the outside they seem to express confidence on what to expect, deep inside they are still reeling from the fact that they lost an irreplaceable classmate and friend.

The most affected students are seen as they are still in denial that Midoriya perished a year ago while battling Tomura Shigaraki, and while Shigaraki's body is found, Midoriya's body hasn't been found and investigators ruled that his body is presumed to be incinerated.

The Class 1-A students who still couldn't accept the fact are:

\- Katsuki Bakugo

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Shoot Todoroki

\- Tanya Iida

\- Yugo Aoyama

These students were in a state of loss as they are still coping the fact that they lost Midoriya. Bakugo wanted to properly surpass Midoriya, fair and square, but with the boy's death, Bakugo felt it is now meaningless, as he wanted to prove himself as Midoriya's rival and has came to appreciate and respect him after learning about One For All from All Might.

Todoroki is also at loss, as he became friends with Midoriya after opening his eyes in accepting who he is and embracing his other Quirk, and has expressed regret in being unable to save Midoroya before the oil depot exploded.

Uraraka was the most affected as she is Midoriya's closest friend and developed feelings for him, but now that he is dead, she had no choice but to accept the fact that the boy she fell in love with is dead and no longer part of Class 2-A.

While waiting for Eraser Head to arrive, the class are silent as they felt that they are not complete, and Uraraka seemingly forgets that Midoriya is no longer with them, and she turns around and called Midoriya, only to realize that his chair is empty and the rest of the class were taken aback, yet they felt that she is just trying to raise everyone's morale.

Uraraka approached the vacant seat and stared at it, but then she knelt down and finally broke down, and started crying, and Asui approached Uraraka and comforted her, telling her that she should move on so the rest can follow suit, but Uraraka continued crying, and Iida steps in and assists Asui in calming their classmate down, seeing that Uraraka was the most affected in Midoriya's passing.

"Ochako-san…"

"…"

"It;s okay."

"…"

"You have to let go."

"…"

"We accept it and move on…"

"…"

Todoroki looks on and can sympathize with the rest, as he too felt that he might have a hard time coping the fact that he has lost a good friend and wished there is a way to help in alleviating his classmates' sense of loss. He felt guilty about not being able to be with Midoriya due to being busy in containing the giant Nomu, and now he realized that being a hero comes with a price.

Bakugo is also saddened that he also lost a rival and friend, and he wondered if he did the right thing in not using his Quirk to take down the giant Nomu though he knew that it was risky due to the fact that they fought it and Shigaraki at the oil depot.

Kirishima comforted Bakugo and said that they all need to come up with a way to help everyone move on after what happened, which Bakugo acknowledged, as he know that they can't spend the whole year moping over the loss of a good, close friend and classmate.

"Bakugo…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"…"

"We can't spend the whole year moping."

"Got any ideas?"

"I'm thinking."

"…"

"…"

Yaoyorozu eventually steps in and assists Asui and Iida in comforting and calming Uraraka down, and the three classmates gently urged her to accept the fact and to move on, saying that Midoriya would not like that, and that he be happy if everyone would move on with their lives.

"Uraraka…please."

"You got to let go, Ochako."

"They're right. Midoriya will be sad if he sees you like that."

"…"

"I'm sure that Midoriya is watching us."

"To honor him…we have to move forward, Ochako."

"They're right. Everyone is saddened…but we must move on. We are heroes…and it is our duty to move forward in order to reach our dreams."

"…"

Outside the classroom, Eraser Head and Midnight were peering through the door, having seen what just occurred, and noted that Class 2-A is having a tough time dealing with the fact that they lost Midoriya, and he admitted that he too is having a tough time dealing with it, and Midnight offered to take the shift and come up with a way to lighten the mood so that the class would soon sober up.

Eraser Head nodded and said that it might be a good idea since it might help in easing the class' emotional situation as they are very close to Midoriya and that he is one student who cannot be easily replaced with.

"Let me handle this, Aizawa."

"Fine."

"Is it okay?"

"Sure. You may be the only one who can help."

"Okay. I'll handle this. I'll call you when they settled down."

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

Nodding, Midnight then went inside the classroom and greeted Class 2-A with her usual demeanor, which somewhat lighten the mood, and there she approached the still-sobbing Uraraka and gently tells her that it is okay to mourn a friend, but it would be unhealthy in sulking all day long and assured to her that Midoriya is now in a GOOD PLACE, watching not only her but all of his friends.

Midnight also tells Uraraka that Midoriya wishes for his classmates and friends that they should move on, and once everyone graduates, he would be happy from the bottom of his heart, and she tells Uraraka that she has to let go and move on, so that the rest can also move on and have no more regrets, which Yaoyorozu and Iida agreeing, saying that this is what Midoriya would want from Class 2-A.

"Midnight is right."

"Midoriya wouldn't want anyone to be held down."

"We must honor him."

"So please, Uraraka."

"We should move forward."

"For Midoriya."

"Yes. For Midroiya."

"Let's show him that we are the best class in UA High."

Uraraka went silent as she absorbed the advice from Midnight and her two classmates, and soon the rest of Class 2-A approached Uraraka and tells her that everyone should move on and assured to her that Midoriya will not be forgotten and remain a big part in their hearts and memories, and thus it will be best not to stick with the past, and should move forward to a bright future.

"Come on, Uraraka."

"Yeah."

"We need to move on."

"Midoriya might laugh at us if he see us like this."

"Not to mention that Monoma might use this to pull us down."

"We want to graduate together."

"Yeah. With you along."

"Uraraka."

Although shedding tears, Uraraka slowly came to accept the words and stopped crying, and Midnight hugged her, assuring to her that everything will be okay, and soon class 2-A recovered from the emotional moment and are now ready to move forward so that they can concentrate on being a pro hero while upholding Midoriya's memory.

Outside, Eraser Head watches on and nodded, as he mentally thanked Midnight in helping Class 2-A recover from this emotional ordeal, now that they are ready to move on and move forward so that they will graduate and become pro heroes.

Present Mic passed by and saw everything, and jovially said that now UA Academy can look forward to a bright and eventful year ahead, though Eraser Head said that he has a feeling that something uneventful might happen, though he is sure that Class 2-A would be ready for anything in addition to the pro heroes who are also ready for any emergency.

"Looks like Class 2-A is back to normal!"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Just a gut feeling."

"Like?"

"Something bad might arrive."

"Then we face it!"

"…"

-x-

Several months have passed and life moves on at UA Academy, where Class 2-A continued their studies and are steadily moving on as they came to terms about the loss of Midoriya, and now they are somewhat at ease as they are halfway in completing their second year at UA High School, and are looking forward to the upcoming sports festival.

The students are now pumped up and said that they are going to win it and dedicate it in the memory of Midoriya, which the others agreed as well.

"Ah! The school festival!"

"Yeah…I'm pumped up!"

"Looking ready to go!"

"My sparkling aura is at its max!"

"I hope to see more sexy girls…"

"Okay! Let's do our best! And dedicate it to Midoriya!"

"I'm in!"

"Yeah!"

Later the scene shifts at the cafeteria where most of class 2-A are having lunch, and while they are chatting, they wondered what kind of events would the sports festival feature, and are rather looking forward to it, but then Iida suggested that they pay Inko Midoriya a visit so as to make her feel that Class 2-A have a special place for Izuku, so as to let her know that Izuku's spirit lives on in the class' hearts, which the others agreed.

"Yeah…"

"Sounds good."

"I like that idea."

"Right…"

"Midoriya's mom would surely like that…"

"Me too."

"Let's plan ahead."

"Okay…"

By then, Itsuka Kendo of Class 2-B passed by and overheard the conversation, and said that it is a good idea to let Izuku's mom know so that she will appreciate that her son has friends who uphold Izuku's memory, and Yaoyorozu invited Kendo to join Class 2-A in paying Inko a visit, which the class rep of 2-A appeared hesitant, but eventually accepted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But…I'm…"

"Don't worry. You are also a friend."

"I…I…"

"You can come along."

"Thanks…"

"It's nothing."

By then all eyes are on the flat-screen TV, where it showed a live footage which showed the Vatican, where the Pope is addressing an important announcement, which many devotees and pilgrims are at attendance, and the footage, whose audio is audible, showed that the Pope will pay a visit at Japan in the coming week, which is a good sign.

However, an unexpected scene took place, where a teen boy approached the Pope, and both Kendo and Class 2-A stared wide-eyed in surprise, as the teen boy who is seen approaching the Pope turn out to be Izuku Midoriya! He appeared to be unharmed and okay, and Class 2-A were surprised to see that Midoriya appeared to be okay, and wondered how he ended up there at the Vatican.

"What the…?"

"It can't be!"

"Midoriya!"

"Eh?"

"For real?"

"So he's alive?"

"No way!"

"How…?"

However, as everyone inside the cafeteria are glued to the TV, they can hear the live footage where the Pope was also surprised as he too heard about Midoriya's supposed demise a year ago, and asked the boy if he is okay and if he came here to seek ENLIGHTENMENT, though Midoriya seemed to be unresponsive while staring at the Pope.

"Ah, young lad."

"…"

"So you're alive."

"…"

"Have you come to seek enlightenment?"

"…"

"Come forth…do not be afraid…"

"…"

Suddenly, Midoriya chanted his technique and executed the DELAWARE SMASH, punching the Pope on the head, resulting in the Pope's head to EXPLODE which killed him on the spot, and everyone present at the Vatican church screamed in horror at seeing the Pope being murdered.

Then Midoriya punched the Pope's body once more with his Quirk, and this time the dead Pope's body was set on fire and slowly burned to the floor, and then he walked away as if nothing happened and the attendees screamed in terror as they ran off in far after he uses his Quirk to set on fire several bishops in his paths.

In a matter of minutes, Vatican is in shambles as the sudden attack shook the world to its core.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it was emotional at first as Class 2-A are having some difficulty in moving on, with Uraraka being the hardest hit…but they eventually recovered and are moving forward.

Suddenly Midroiya showed up at an unexpected venue and made an impression…in a SHOCKING WAY that shocked everyone, as Midoriya just MURDERED the Pope in live action!

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya began an unrelenting attack that caused furor from all over the world, and soon UA High becomes the center of bad attention for producing a Villain instead of a Hero…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
